Goku vs Zeus
Goku vs Zeus is a what if? fight. Description It's Good vs Evil as these two polar opposite "gods" battle for supremacy. Beginning Wiz: Power can be great, but put it in the wrong hands and you've got trouble. Boomstick: Goku, the Super Saiyan. Wiz: And Zeus, Krato's Archenemy. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Goku Wiz: Goku is the tenacious Super Saiyan and one of the most powerful anime heroes. Boomstick: But he'll never beat Superman! Wiz: Goku's main way of attacking is with Ki Blasts, powerful, energy projectiles that he can rapid fire from his palms. Boomstick: The Dragon Fist is a powerful uppercut that totally isn't the Shoryuken. Wiz: Destructo Disk is a powerful disk projectile that can cut through the opponent, like what he did to Frieza. Boomstick: Solar Flare blinds the opponent, and then there's the Spirit Bomb, a giant yet powerful projectile that absorbs energy from the sun, making Goku a super hippie. Wiz: His most iconic attack is the Kamehameha, a powerful blue beam that can destroy planets at full power. He also carries around a large pole called the Power Pole, and Senzu Beans to heal wounds. Boomstick: Then there's the Super Saiyan form, oh boy. Wiz: Super Saiyans 1 and 2 give Goku at least a 50%-100% power increase, and Super Saiyans 3 and 4 give Goku a 1,00%-10,000% power increase. Boomstick: Super Saiyan God gives Goku green hair and a 100,000% power increase, and his currently most powerful form is Super Saiyan Blue, which gives him blue fucking hair! Wiz: Goku's base form can lift up to 10-40 tons, has matched and defeated Beerus, who can destroy planets with little effort. He's also been able to go Faster than Light multiple times. Boomstick: However, he's pretty dumb, and lets his opponent go at full strength, which isn't the best idea considering what he deals with. Goku: You haven't figured it out yet? I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU! Zeus Wiz: Zeus is the almost immortal King of the Greek Gods. Boomstick: He's also one of the biggest backstabbers in gaming. Wiz: Since Zeus is the Thunder God, his main way of attacking is using lightning to electrocute his opponent. He can summon lightning from his finger tips or shoot projectiles. Boomstick: He also carries the Sword of Olympus, a holy blade that can kill gods and titans with ease. Wiz: He can also use magic in his arsenal, like being able to shoot dark blasts or lift objects with TK. Boomstick: I don't remember seeing Zeus do that in those Myth books! Wiz: He can make himself gigantic at will, being as big as maybe 26 Empire State Buildings, which is the tallest building in the world. Boomstick: He can also shapeshift himself into a boar, a Cyclops and a beast. Wiz: With his magic, he can also fly, teleport, and has some telepathy. Boomstick: He can also summon creatures at will to help him, and he can regenerate wounds at will, just like Wolverine, except with a beard. Wiz: Zeus has traded blows with Kratos, was powerful enough to destroy Sparta, and has manipulated Kratos multiple times. Boomstick: However, he's weak to the Blade of Olympus, which he carries. He's also arrogant. Zeus: Petulant child! I will tolerate your insolence NO MORE!!! Fight Goku sees Zeus fighting Kratos and shoots a Kamehameha, killing Kratos. Zeus: He was mine, you insolent rat! Goku: I'm here to end this! Fight Zeus shoots lightning from his hands, which electrocutes Goku, paralyzing Goku and causing him to fall on the ground. Zeus rushes up to Goku and knees him in the face, knocking Goku backwards. Goku gets up and fires three Ki blasts at Zeus, who takes them out with lightning blasts. Zeus then summons some creatures, who fly at Goku, who takes them down easily with Ki blasts. Zeus: You are annoying at best! Goku and Zeus rush up to each other and begin to trade blows before Goku performs the Dragon Fist, launching Zeus into a building. Goku throws a Destructo Disk at Zeus, who teleports out of the way and fires another lightning blast at Goku, who avoids it. Zeus then begins to fly and fires another lightning blast from the air, but Goku dodges and flies up at him. They begin to punch and kick each other until Goku gains the upper hand and begins to rapidly punch and kick the God before slamming him into the ground. Goku: You give up, yet? Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and rushes up to Zeus, their fists colliding, creating a shockwave that levels the city. Zeus then kicks Goku in the stomach, and grabs his by the leg. Zeus then flies near a building and begins slamming Goku into the building multiple times before throwing him right into it, causing the entire building to collapse on Goku. However, the building breaks open and reveals Super Saiyan Blue, who screams at the top of his lungs and rushes up to Zeus, rapidly punching and kicking the Greek God. Zeus pulls out the Blade of Olympus and swings it at Goku, who avoids the sword. Zeus swings again, this time stabbing Goku in the leg. Zeus then throws Goku onto the floor and impales Goku in the chest, which caused Goku to start bleeding. However, Goku pulls the sword out of his chest and breaks it in half, which scares Zeus. Zeus: How did you break my blade? Goku: The same way I'm gonna break you. Goku then uses a Solar Flare, blinding Zeus. When Zeus was able to see again, Goku had already charged up a Destructo Disk and threw it, cutting the evil God in half. KO Goku: That wasn't too hard. Post Fight Boomstick: OK, we all saw this coming. Zeus was fighting an uphill battle from the start, and even though he destroyed a city, Goku can destroy planets with ease, and could've just BFR'd Zeus if it weren't for him seeking a fight. Wiz: And even though Zeus is weak to the Blade of Olympus, this doesn't mean he can only be killed by it, sort of like how people think Ganondorf can only be killed by Holy Weapons. Basically any of Goku's moves could kill Zeus if he really tried, and the Super Saiyan forms made this an overkill. Boomstick: This battle was a stomp. Just Saiyan. Wiz: The winner is Goku. Next time on Death Battle ???: Harry Potter is Dead! Eh heh heh! ???: You cannot hide. I see you. There is no life in the Void. Only death. VOLDEMORT VS SAURON Category:Rambosans Category:Season Finale Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016